


call me anytime that you see the lightning

by iohexa



Series: the iron wall will always be rebuilt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gen, Next-gen captains, more self-indulgent datekou fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iohexa/pseuds/iohexa
Summary: the aftermath of the Datekou v Seijoh matchFutakuchi thinks a lot





	call me anytime that you see the lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Raging" by Kygo. Highly self-indulgent because there aren't enough fics about Datekou.

Kenji can hear three vaguely familiar, very loud voices from the viewing gallery. He feels a pang of _something_ run down his spine, not exactly annoyance, not exactly fear of being a letdown, perhaps a mix of both, in an unknown ratio. He'll consider that feeling in more depth later, for now, Koganegawa, that troublesome first year, has just called him for the spike. Kenji's eyes widen, and his jaw drops as he watches the toss go nearly to the ceiling. He lets out a groan, even as he starts his run-up. He messes up the spike, his hand contacting the ball at an unfavourable spot, and Seijoh is one point closer to winning. 

 

"I'm so sorry! I'll run a hundred rounds around the school later to make up for it!" Koganegawa yells out, bending at the waist and making a 90-degree bow.

 

"Practice your tosses instead." Kenji grumbles. He notices the side-glance Aone has directed to him. Kenji can't help but sigh. _Of course I'm aware that Kogane's just a beginner, but we can't coddle him_ forever _, we'll have graduated by the time he comes into his own._

Koganegawa slams into the block with too much force and leaves him sprawled on the floor a few rallies later. Kenji gapes and prepares the start of his tirade when Aone stretches his hand out. The taller of the second years insists the block was good, and apologises on the first year's behalf, claiming he should have braced better. Kenji shoots Aone a pointed look, but his vice-captain's expression is resolute.

 

❆

 

They lose the match. Kenji's niggling feeling that they're not enough grows into a tiny ball of insecurity by the time he gets the team to line up and thank the supporters for coming down to cheer for them. He finally places the three voices as the third years, and lets out a too-loud exclamation.

 

"Futakuchi, you jerk!" Kamasaki screeches.

 

Kenji elects to ignore his senpai's reaction to _his_ reaction, and calls out for the team to bow. He doesn't really want the third years to be here, he doesn't want to face them after declaring that they'd win at Spring High. As they walk back to collect their belongings, Aone places a hand on Kenji's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, I know. Just a little anxious, or stressed. It'll go away in a while," Kenji lets a caricature of a grimace creep across his features. "Moniwa-san... Do you think he'll be disappointed in us?"

 

Aone's gaze is pensive, his head tilting almost imperceptibly.

 

"I'm asking because I think he might be." Kenji replies.

 

His words are cut short as the third years come down the corridoor to meet them. Kamasaki passes a comment about how Koganegawa still sucks, and mentions how Kenji "totally had his hands full today", stressing the importance of Moniwa to the team. Not like Kenji didn't always know. The ball of frustration in the pit of his stomach begins to grow.

 

"Well, I only see potential here!" Kamasaki exclaims.

 

"Not to mention, a lot of potential." Sasaya continues.

 

"Work hard, even more than you have been so far. You guys will form the ultimate iron wall yet." Moniwa finishes off.

 

"All right, then let's go." The third years look perplexed at Kenji's declaration.

 

Kenji lets the frustration bubble up slightly. "The fact that you guys are here means you have time on your hands, right? Come back and practice with us."

 

Kamasaki rips off his tie, while Sasaya rebukes the former for beginning to strip in the middle of the hallway. Kenji lets himself snipe at Kamasaki about how muscles are heavy, and Kenji feels some of the weight ease off his shoulders. Its a small relief to have the third years here, to know that he doesn't have to know what to do all at once, that he still has time to figure things out. He's green, that's for sure, but the coach, the third years, his _team_ sees something in him that he does not, and he knows he can meet their expectations, even if he can't meet his own.

 

❆

 

At home, worn out from extra practice and the earlier games, Kenji drifts into a pensive mood. Of course, only four teams get to progress to semi-finals, of course, only two teams can go to the finals, and of course, only one team from Miyagi can progress on to Nationals. They only made Best 8 this time. Of course, every team, at some point, has had dreams of going to Nationals, to stand under the bright lights, and represent their prefecture. It isn't them this time again. He wonders if he's allowed to feel worn out, to feel discouraged, when there's still more tournaments ahead for him and his team. He wonders if Moniwa's statement is right, that they _will_ become the ultimate iron wall, one that will not break, that can block every ball. He wonders if the "highest blocking average" in Japan can take them to Nationals. 

 

He fires off one long, jumbled text message to Aone, whose reply is even longer, but less disorganised. Aone's thoughts are neat, in paragraphs and point by point. His vice-captain has many, many thoughts he often does not voice out, and finds the space and time in text messaging to let all of his ideas flow. Kenji loves reading through the messages, thoughtful and poetic as they are. Sure, he can read Aone's body language and knows what he wants to say when they're together, but seeing the depth and philosophy belied by appearance is a small enjoyment Kenji has.

 

He briefly wonders what Koganegawa's texts are like. Many, many text messages, a thought broken into a thousand, perhaps. Sakunami probably receives the brunt of it. As small-hearted as it may be of him, of the captain, Kenji is privately thankful he never gave Koganegawa his number, or email address.

 

Kenji thinks until he falls asleep, bag still unpacked, clothes still unwashed, and the letter Moniwa wrote pinned to his chest by an arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many Datekou feels. Feel free to yell with me about Datekou on my [Tumblr](https://datekous.tumblr.com) or[Twitter](https://twitter.com/salutsolitude_)!
> 
> Feedback is definitely welcome ^^~


End file.
